Vampire Kiss
by Ultmt
Summary: Bienvenidos a Rigid Paradise, un lugar lleno de magia y deliciosos aperitivos. ¿Qué es el Vampire Kiss? ¿Lo leíste en el folleto? Si deseas saberlo, debes pasar y averiguarlo por tu cuenta.


_**Disclaimer: Love Live! no me pertenece sino a Sakurako Kimino, Sunrise, ASCII Media, etc.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid" del fandom Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino.**_

* * *

 **Vampire Kiss**

En muchas ocasiones, los humanos se han preguntado si realmente están solos en este mundo. ¿Existen seres ajenos a la tierra o al mundo terrenal que les acompañen sin ser descubiertos? ¿Es verdad que hay más de una dimensión o mundos paralelos al nuestro? Probablemente las respuestas a estas cuestiones estén frente a nuestras narices y pasan totalmente desapercibidas.

…

Rigid Paradise es un lugar que lleva consigo la magia de todos estos seres puesto que tanto trabajadores como una parte de sus clientes pertenecen al mundo de lo paranormal. Una cafetería ubicada en la famosa zona comercial de Akihabara, Tokio. Se encuentra en un gran edificio de dos pisos, siendo parte de la planta baja dicho establecimiento mientras que la planta alta es una especie de centro nocturno que abre sus puertas poco antes de que la cafetería cierre y sus clientes se trasladen a éste para continuar divirtiéndose de una manera más alocada.

Vampiros, fantasmas, hombres lobo, zombis, demonios, brujas, yokai, etc.; son algunas de las especies que se pueden encontrar deambulando por el lugar. Viven una vida normal como lo hacen los humanos: tienen un hogar, una familia, un trabajo y también se divierten como ellos.

La dueña de dicho par de establecimientos abrió los mismos con la idea de darles un segundo hogar a los suyos, un lugar donde se sintieran cómodos y pudieran ser ellos mismos, además de poder relacionarse con otros de su misma u otra especie.

Lo curioso aquí es que no solo había atraído a esos seres oscuros, sino también humanos e incluso a los mismos ángeles y seres de la luz como hadas, duendecillos, entre otros. Éstos últimos suponían un peligro para sus clientes especiales ya que no se les veía comúnmente por la Tierra, y si estaban ahí de visita era para purificar un poco el mundo humano. La solución que se encontró fue crear una especie de hechizo que cubriera un rango de medio kilómetro desde donde se encontraba el lugar, de ese modo se podían sentir seguros ahí y a los alrededores.

El efecto del encantamiento era simple, incapacitaba a sus enemigos de poder detectar su presencia o ver sus partes no humanas. Entre ellos mismos podían ver cuernos, colas, llamas, más ojos o cabezas, alas, halos de ángel, cosas que los humanos no podían percibir a simple vista a menos que tuvieran super poderes o algún artefacto especial para ello.

Tanto el interior del local como la parte exterior eran lo suficientemente amplios para que las personas se sintieran cómodas de elegir en donde deseaban sentarse para disfrutar de un delicioso aperitivo. Y hablando de ello, la casa ofrecía diferentes tipos de postres y comidas con los que se deleitaba a la clientela, haciéndola crecer más cada día. Todos, absolutamente todos los alimentos que se ofrecían hacían referencia alguna de manera directa o indirecta a algún ser sobrenatural.

Entre sus muchos productos, había uno en especial que hacía que el establecimiento recibiera el sobre nombre de First Date debido a que los jóvenes solían llevar a sus enamoradas a que se deleitaran con su sabor. Se llama Vampire Kiss y su nombre hace alusión a la mordida de estos seres, que para muchas chicas es considerada un beso sensual.

La bebida, es una especie de licuado que combina una serie de frutos rojos como lo son las fresas y cerezas. Sin embargo, al igual que una mayoría de los platillos y bebidas, contiene un ingrediente secreto que lo hace muy popular entre las parejas y situaciones amorosas, ese es…

—Diablos, estoy agotada…— Exclamó dejando salir un suspiro al llegar y tirarse en el primer banco que encontró disponible en la barra. Recostó la cabeza sobre el frío mármol que por un momento le hizo sentir más aliviada. Detrás de la barra una risita divertida se pudo escuchar provocando así que la chica gruñera en respuesta.

—Puedo imaginarlo, anoche no volviste. — La chica deslizó un vaso de vidrio a la persona que se encontraba sentada al lado de la pobre chica pelirroja, quien se incorporó apenas un poco para observar a la contraria.

—Tuve una cirugía de urgencia que duró casi doce horas, además por si no fuera poco, después de eso me vi obligada a cubrir a un compañero que tenía una junta urgente con mi padre ya que el resto del personal médico estaba ocupado. — Se quejó nuevamente para poner su cabeza una vez más en la superficie de la barra.

Antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, una tercera persona se unió a la conversación a la cual había estado muy atenta desde que la chica se tiró en el banco.

—Deberías tomar algo y después ir a dormir. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? — Cuestionó la peli azul con voz agradable y melodiosa.

—Lo mismo de siempre. — Alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomar una micro siesta mientras le preparaban su pedido.

Las dos chicas con las que estaba hablando hasta hace un momento se miraron y sonrieron por esa actitud tan despreocupada con la que decidió tomarse ese pequeño descanso. No solía ser así, ella preferiría mil veces dormir en su cama o morir de cansancio, pero la situación le obligó a eso, aunque fuese solo por unos minutos.

La de cabello azulado y orbes ámbar, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y abriéndola solo un poco asomó la cabeza para dar indicaciones de una nueva orden.

—Nico, prepara un Vampire Kiss para Maki.

—Jo jo, Umi. Que indecente eres. — Canturreó la mencionada con toda la intención de burlarse de la otra por lo que acababa de decir. Para ella, eso era una total indirecta sobre sus intenciones con la señorita doctora y cada vez que algo así se presentaba nunca dudaba en hacer un chiste sobre ello.

Los ojos carmesíes de Nico corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, buscando de inmediato su reacción la cual no tardó en llegar y simplemente era bastante diferente a lo que esperaba. Un ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina fue con lo que se topó, cosa que le hizo erizar la piel y que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda. Tras darle su merecido, Umi se retiró de ahí nuevamente a su trabajo que era estar al tanto de los clientes, como una especie de mesera.

—Nico-san, su cola está erizada. — Comentó uno de los ayudantes de la joven.

La chica se giró a ver su retaguardia encontrándose efectivamente con eso, su cola de demonio totalmente erguida a causa del susto que le dio ver la cara enojada de Umi. No se esperó que esa simple mirada le causara tanto problema. La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y todas y cada una de sus expresiones estaban firmemente impresas en su memoria, pero esa a pesar de su similitud con otras, ésta parecía más aterradora.

Acomodó su cola y posteriormente regañó al chistosillo que hizo aquel comentario, amenazándolo con entregarlo a aquellos ángeles que solían visitar el lugar. El chico dragón se asustó y decidió volver apresuradamente a su trabajo, estando a punto de tirar con su escamosa cola unas cazuelas que estaban a su lado.

Un tiempo pasó cuando Maki finalmente despertó de su sueño casi eterno, parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión, encontrándose con absolutamente nada de lo que había pedido cuando llegó. Eso, junto con su acumulado cansancio provocaron que las pequeñas llamas a su alrededor se tornaran rojizas por el enojo.

—¡Nico! ¿¡Dónde está mi licuado!? — Gritó con la voz bañada en cólera. No podía ir a descansar sin haberse terminado su bebida antes.

—Calla tomate que no eres la única clienta aquí. Hay más personas antes que tú. Además, ni que te fueras a morir por tener que esperar unos minutos a que te traiga tu estúpido Vampire Kiss. — Esa última frase fue una total grosería y burla a su persona, la cual Maki no pudo tolerar, pero antes de que se fueran a los golpes Umi se les acercó para alejar a la pelinegra de ella.

El escándalo que se había armado en cuestión de segundos tomo algunas de las miradas del resto de las personas que se encontraban en el local y tan pronto como se posaron en ellas, se apartaron gracias a la dueña que se acercó también a apaciguar el fuego.

—Vale, ¿Qué pasa aquí, chicas? — Preguntó Nozomi amablemente, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

Quizá fue mala idea haber querido saber la razón de todo el jaleo pues lo único que logró fue que más gritos y discusiones se generaran entre ambas partes. Más fácil era hacer lo que en ese momento hacía, devolver a Nico casi de una patada en el trasero a la cocina y llevar casi a la fuerza a la de ojos púrpura a la salida trasera.

A Maki no le importó mucho en lo que todo había terminado, por lo menos le permitieron irse con su bebida y sin pagar ni un solo centavo. Por fin podía regresar a su hogar que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, no lo estaba.

El edificio anexo a la cafetería y club, era un lujoso complejo de apartamentos en el que ella, sus amigas y los demás trabajadores del lugar se alojaban. Ahí también reinaban toda clase de seres y era un lugar exclusivo para ellos.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su respectivo departamento dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió casi a rastras al sofá, su habitación estaba bastante lejana en esos momentos para ella incluso aunque no tuviera que abrir la puerta para acceder a ella. Sus ojos se cerraron y nada más le importó en ese momento, tan solo deseaba descansar como era debido.

…

—Maki, Maki.

Logró escuchar entre sueños a alguien que le llamaba de manera insistente.

—Maki, despierta. ¿Estás dormida?

Frunció el ceño aún sin abrir los ojos. ¿Qué clase de persona estúpida era la que le estaba llamando?

—Por un demonio, ¡abre ya los ojos!

Un fuerte golpe en su frente fue lo que finalmente le trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Se incorporó con dificultad, parpadeando repetidas veces para poder ver al culpable. En ese momento ya no dudaba de quién pudiera tratarse y tampoco dudaría en estrellar su puño contra ese codiciado rostro. Sin embargo, cuando aquella cabellera azabache y ojos rubí aparecieron en su campo de visión, se desconectó totalmente.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? — Tartamudeó un poco al comenzar a hablar, sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rosada y su mirada permanecía lejos de los ojos de la contraria.

—Quería… no. Nozomi me mandó a disculparme contigo por lo de hace rato. — Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mostrándose molesta. —Así que lo siento y eso. — Dicho eso se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí.

Algo le detuvo en su huida estratégica. Temió porque los nudillos de la pelirroja le fuesen a dejar una horrible marca en la cara por lo que en primera instancia cubrió su rostro al ser jalada de vuelta a un lado del sofá.

Esperó un tiempo. Segundos, minutos, horas; le pareció bastante eterno y el golpe no llegó. Cuando se giró a ella solo la encontró con la mirada baja.

—¿Solo viniste aquí por eso? —

Hubo algo en lo que dijo que no le gustó para nada a Nico. Sonaba muy diferente a la Maki que ella conocía y no solo eso, el ambiente y su comportamiento eran extraños también.

—Huh… ¿Sí? — Respondió sin siquiera estar realmente segura de lo que estaba pasando, dudando incluso de la misma razón de su visita. —Lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a lo tuyo. — Hizo ademan de volverse a alejar, pero fue contenida nuevamente por la fuerza sobre humana con la que la pelirroja sostenía sus ropas.

—Espera, ya no tengo sueño. Te acompaño. —

La más pequeña no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que solo aceptó con una mueca bastante rara adornando su rostro.

…

—Oh, volviste. — Sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica demonio entrar por la cortina de adornos que se encontraba a la entrada del club. —Y trajiste a Maki…— Lo último salió casi como un susurro al darse cuenta de su situación.

Nico entró tomada de la mano de la otra, quien lucía bastante bien como para haber parecido un zombi hace un par de horas. La chica estaba apegada a su brazo, terminando su unión en el enlace de sus dedos.

Umi estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza, sus cuernos que permanecían siempre invisibles comenzaban a hacer su aparición ante tal espectáculo. Por su lado, Nozomi también se notaba sorprendida por la repentina e inusual escena, aunque más que nada se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con lo que sucedía.

Se sentaron a la misma mesa que sus amigas, la chica tomate dándole un poco de espacio para apenas terminara de acomodarse en su silla pegarse nuevamente a ella tal y como cuando llegaron. El silencio reinó, nadie dijo nada. Solo se dedicaron a observar de ese modo el espectáculo que una banda de chicos estaba ofreciendo aquella noche.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, las parejas y los grupos de amigos bailando no se hicieron esperar. Todo el lugar estaba que sacaba chispas debido a lo animado que estaba el ambiente, no solo a causa del sonido estruendoso de la batería o lo electrizante de las guitarras eléctricas y los bajos, sino también por la presencia de alcohol en los cuerpos de los presentes.

El grupo de chicas se unió un poco a ellos. Umi no consumió una sola gota de aquello que consideraba veneno para un cuerpo saludable, su cuerpo. Nozomi estaba hasta el tope, riendo y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música como una completa desquiciada. Maki y Nico habían bebido un poco, pero lo suficiente para sentirse ligeras y divertidas, con las venas a reventar de adrenalina por el baile que ambas compartían al centro de la pista.

Las horas pasaron y en un determinado momento a peli azul consideró suficiente lo que su amiga de cabellera púrpura había tenido con todo aquel espectáculo, además de que no toleraba ver las locuras que las otras dos hacían juntas. Tomó a su jefa de la mano para arrastrarla fuera del lugar y llevarla a su departamento, sin embargo, ella no contaba con que la chica se colgaría de su cuello y se acercara a ella de manera bastante provocativa.

—Umi~ — Susurró cantando su nombre a su oído, provocando que la chica se pusiera bastante rígida. —¿Quisieras pasar la noche conmigo? — Soltó una risita juguetona atentando torpemente por atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que no logró puesto que la de ojos ámbar la apartó con rapidez y la giró poniéndole ambas manos en su espalda. Le sostuvo, así como si fuera un criminal que había sido capturado por la policía.

—No. — Sonó más cortante de lo que hubiera deseado, dirigiéndose ahora a donde el otro par de dementes estaban bailando una combinación de pasos entre salsa y rock. —Vámonos, ya es muy tarde. —

Fue ignorada en un primer momento, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia y no fue hasta que casi chocan con ella que se dieron cuenta que estaba parada justo ahí con cara de pocos amigos. Sus ojos ahora eran color sangre y brillaban espectacularmente a causa de la iluminación del lugar, sus cuernos nuevamente eran visibles y un aura totalmente oscura le rodeaba. Nozomi estaba delirante pues en su enojo, Umi había clavado sus largas uñas en las muñecas de la Jiang Shi.

El par de chicas se quedó petrificado al ver a su amiga de aquella manera, nunca en su vida le habían visto tan molesta. Nico sintió la sobriedad de nuevo y se dio cuenta que esta Umi era aún más terrorífica que la de esa misma tarde. Ninguna de las dos se quejó ni dijo nada, tan solo comenzaron a caminar en silencio a la salida tomadas de la mano.

…

Habían pasado ya casi tres días desde que la pelirroja había empezado a comportarse de una manera bastante inusual. Se negaba a ir a donde no estuviese Nico, incluso puso una excusa como estar bastante enferma que se sentía iba a morir y eso era claramente imposible para alguien cuya vida se había apagado hace bastante tiempo. Perseguía al pequeño demonio a todas partes, como un patito bebé a su mamá. Le abrazaba y trataba de manera bastante empalagosa, e incluso romántica, exigiendo el mismo trato a la otra que a regañadientes lo hacía solo para no tener que tragarse una tremenda reprimenda de su parte.

Ese día era jueves por la tarde, no había muchas almas en la cafetería a excepción de unas cuantas personas que se reunían en grupitos pequeños a tomar el café. Umi se encontraba limpiando una mesa que recién fue desocupada, despidiendo a sus clientas con una cálida sonrisa y un amable "Vuelvan pronto" de su parte. Al seguirles con la vista a la puerta de salida, vio el par de cabelleras rojiza y negra que entraban al local.

—Buenas tardes. — Saludaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, una de ellas con una reluciente sonrisa y la otra con su cara de fastidio de casi todos los días.

La azabache pasó de largo hasta donde se ubicaban los baños, seguida muy, pero muy de cerca por su acompañante. Dios, parecía que ni a hacer sus necesidades podía ir sola.

Cuando Umi regresó a la barra, su jefa le hizo una ceña, apuntando por donde se habían ido las dos y supo entonces que su momento había llegado. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, arrugando sus cejas con algo de fastidio. Terminó por suspirar, dejando salir cualquier ceña de nerviosismo y molestia que se cargaba en ese momento.

—Espera. — Dijo antes de marcharse, tomando la pluma que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa que conformaba su uniforme de trabajo. Sosteniendo el papel alargado que prendía de la frente de Nozomi volteó su cara interna y escribió algo en ella para después alejarse lentamente mientras reía un poco por lo bajo.

A pesar de que el pedazo de papel quedaba bastante cerca de sus ojos, no tuvo problema para leer lo que estaba escrito en él. Se sintió acalorada a causa de su contenido, encontrándose después a sí misma riendo por aquello y maldiciendo a la peli azul por ser tan oportuna con ese tipo de cosas.

En el baño, Nico se encerró en uno de los pequeños cubículos dejando a Maki expectante en el tocador. Bajó la tapa del váter y se sentó sobre ella. Sus codos se posaron sobre sus muslos y su rostro se recostó sobre las palmas de sus manos, apretando éstas con fuerza y firmeza contra sus ojos.

Estaba completamente harta de todo lo que estaba pasando, se culpaba de haber sido ella la que tenía que sufrir, de ser ella y su estupidez lo que le tenían en esa situación tan compleja. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atrapada como ahora. Era como un laberinto, solo que éste tenía muchas salidas y para poder pasar hasta una de ellas tenía que luchar contra una Maki que se tiraba encima suyo en cuanto se acercaba.

—Nico, ¿necesitas papel?

—No, estoy bien. — Esa voz nasal que tanto detestaba le sacó de sus pensamientos con una tonta cuestión.

Sin embargo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada pues de pronto se imaginó a Maki escurriéndose por la parte de abajo, con su cara de muerta mil veces más fea y en cada mano un rollo de papel higiénico. Uno de los rollos era rojo y el otro azul, la pelirroja con una mirada espantosa y sonrisa tenebrosa le preguntaba cuál de los dos deseaba. La chica ya conocía ese juego, no había respuesta correcta y en cuanto sacudió sus pensamientos para sacarse esa idea tonta algo extraño ocurrió.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo quieres? — Una cabeza rojiza se asomó a través de la espesura de la puerta del cubículo.

Un grito de terror murió en la garganta de Nico y ésta solo atinó a girarse para tomar el papel que se encontraba sobre el depósito de agua del escusado para lanzárselo en la cara. Aquella aparición logró huir antes de que el objeto se estrellara contra ella, disculpándose después con un sonrojo ante su atrevida intromisión. Lo único que la chica deseaba era privacidad y hasta eso le fue arrebatado.

La chica fantasma fue la primera en salir, dando saltitos y caminando rápidamente hasta la cocina donde se perdió de vista. Nico abandonó el baño poco después, quejándose y gruñéndole a las paredes por su mala suerte. Tan distraída estaba que no notó la presencia de su mejor amiga quien la interceptó antes de salir de nuevo a campo libre.

La peli azul le acorraló contra la pared, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y clavando sus ojos amarillentos en los de la contraria. Le asustó un poco, aunque más que eso, le hizo sentir bastante incómoda por la posición en la que estaban. Había visto un par de chicos hacer eso con sus novias y no parecía adecuado para ellas dos, mejores amigas.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? — El nerviosismo estaba claro en sus palabras, no sabía que decir realmente.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto?

—No se dé qué hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes. Nozomi y yo sabemos que pasa con Maki. Dime Nico, ¿hasta cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podías a guardártelo? — No parecía que Umi estuviera enojada, solo era molestia por lo que ocurría y por lo que decía y su mirada era cierto que ya lo sabía.

—Quizá una semana…— Se sinceró.

—Pues no te duró ni cinco minutos. — Al oír eso, no pudo evitar reír entre burlona y nerviosamente. —El cliente que había pedido lo mismo que Maki se fue a quejar conmigo mientras Nozomi arreglaba las cosas con ustedes dos. Me dijo que no tuvo el resultado que debía y cuando fui a revisar a la cocina me encontré con el de Maki, el que no tenía nada.

—Vaya. Qué cosas, ¿no? —

Un silencio de un par de segundos inundó a ambas. Umi pensaba bien de que modo debía dar su próximo movimiento mientras su amiga se debatía entre salir corriendo de ahí o disculparse, optó por la segunda. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo pues la otra se le adelantó.

—Escucha, ella no sabe lo que pasa y seguro no lo recuerde cuando salga de ello, pero tú sabes exactamente como devolverla a la normalidad. Estoy segura que a ti no te gustaría perder de tu memoria un par de días de tu vida y después enterarte que estuviste haciendo cosas tontas a diestra y siniestra. — Habló con suavidad moviendo sus manos a los hombros ajenos para posarse ahí en signo de confianza.

—Pero, tú…

—No sé que es lo que te preocupa de mí cuando la que está en problemas es ella. — Y tú también, por idiota. —Solo ve y haz lo que te corresponde, termina de una vez con esta ridiculez. —

En ese momento Maki apareció por las puertas de la cocina, caminando velozmente a donde había dejado a Nico por última vez con cuidado de no tirar y estropear lo que había preparado para ella. Nico al escuchar su voz llamándole se aproximó a ella y le tomó de la muñeca para llevársela a un lugar apartado. La chica no comprendió el porqué de sus repentinas acciones, solo siguió ciegamente a la otra hasta una mesita para dos que estaba en una esquina y les daba cierta privacidad a ambas, no tanta como lo esperaba pues desde la barra alguien podría verles.

Apartó una de las sillas, invitando a la de ojos morados a sentarse e hizo lo mismo con la silla que estaba al frente, tomando asiento ella. Suspiró pesadamente, buscando la manera más apropiada para cumplir con su condena.

—Maki, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—Espera, antes tienes que tomarte esto. —

Al ver el líquido rojizo en el vaso que estaba adornado con lindos corazones y frases de amor sintió ganas de vomitar. Se puso helada y todo su ser tembló al pensar en el nombre de aquello, lo que había comenzado con toda esa locura. Vampire Kiss.

No quiso verse grosera en ese momento, pero era imposible que ella se tomara eso. No deseaba terminar igual de loca que esa pobre y desafortunada alma. De una manera casi diplomática se negó a beberlo.

—Huh. ¿Qué te parece si primero charlamos y luego me lo bebo? Ya sabes… la boca se seca mientras se habla y necesitaré algo con qué refrescarme para cuando haya terminado. — Esperaba que cayera en ello, era bobo, pero de algo habría de servir.

—Bueno, me parece lógico. ¿Sobre que querías hablarme?

Nico no respondió, tan solo removió la bebida que estorbaba entre ambas. Apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y de ese modo se impulsó sobre ellos para acercarse más a ella. Cerró los ojos, cerrando la distancia entre las dos. Esperando al impacto entre sus labios.

¡Smack!

Cayó de lleno de espalda, colisionando primero con el muro tras ella antes de tocar el suelo. No sabía que parte del cuerpo debía sobarse primero si la retaguardia o la cara que ardía de forma exagerada, como si le hubiesen echado ácido o algún otro corrosivo.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de…!?

—Tranquila, tranquila. No pasó nada.

—¡Suéltame Umi! ¡Todavía no termino con ella! —

La mencionada sostenía por detrás a Maki, pasando ambos brazos por debajo de sus axilas para tenerla bien controlada. Retrocedía con cuidado de no caer, alejándola de su pequeña presa con el fin de que no la asesinara. Aún necesitaban una cocinera en el establecimiento.

Continuó con el forcejeo, no estaría tranquila hasta que su diminuto cuerpo pereciera a manos de ella misma. Nico se levantó con dificultad, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado y les dirigió una mirada victoriosa.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella. —

Del umbral salió la de mirada esmeralda, su sonrisa resplandeciendo entre la oscuridad. En su mano tenía nada más y nada menos que un látigo doblado por la mitad que chocaba repetidas veces contra la palma de su diestra.

La pelinegra dio un paso atrás chocando nuevamente con el concreto. Maki sonrió tras ver que sería justiciada por la grande y Umi así pudo soltar su agarre, estando segura de que no intentaría asesinarla de nuevo, por lo menos en ese instante.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, la peli azul se interpuso entre ambas.

—Nozomi, me parece que lo que vas a hacer es totalmente inapropiado…

—¿Verdad que sí? — Se quejó su mejor amiga, escondiéndose tras sus espaldas y sacando la lengua a la peli morada. La otra solo se giró y le tomó de las manos.

—…inapropiado para que lo hagas aquí. — Dicho eso entregó a Nico a su jueza quien se la llevó gustosa fuera de ahí mientras la pobre pelinegra gritaba varias veces "¡Traidora, me has vendido!"

La pelirroja observó gustosa la escena, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo por la buena acción de la que acababa de ser testigo. Todo era un poco confuso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué ella y Nico estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Dio vuelta hacia la mesa y tomando la bebida que había llevado hace unos momentos para el diablillo, la dejó en manos de Umi.

—B-Bueno, no podemos desperdiciar esta cosa. — Volteó a todos lados, como diciéndole que no había mucha gente como para que alguien pidiera uno.

El rostro de Umi tomó casi el mismo color que la bebida, poniéndose erguida y con los brazos a los costados pegados totalmente a su cuerpo, como un soldado. Se había convertido en un manojo de nervios en un santiamén. Eso hizo reír a Maki, haciéndole sentir más cómoda en aquel ambiente.

Esa sonrisa y melodiosa risa le dieron el valor suficiente para poder responder.

—No hace falta eso para desear estar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado. — Sonrió con ternura y sinceridad, tomando entre sus manos las ajenas.

El sentimiento se instaló en ambas que ahora se miraban fijamente con sus cachetes sonrojados, durando poco el contacto ya que la vergüenza volvió a invadir el cuerpo y la mente de Umi, obligándole a apartarse.

Una serie de risas y pucheros siguieron de eso, notándose desde lejos la evidente atracción que existía entre ambas chicas. No es como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, solo eran ellas dos las que no se atrevían a abrir los ojos y dejarse llevar por lo que había en su corazón.

…

Una pócima de amor era el ingrediente secreto y más importante del famoso Vampire Kiss. El que lo tomara, estaba destinado a enamorarse perdidamente de la primera persona que viera al terminar de beberlo. Los humanos, ingenuos, lo compraban con tal de ser aceptados por la persona de sus sueños. Los seres sobrenaturales, sabían de sus propiedades mágicas y lo solicitaban por mera diversión.

La forma de acabar con su efecto era simple y por ello los yokai le llamaban Efecto Sleeping Beauty, ya que la ilusión de su enamorado se rompía al primer contacto entre sus labios, haciéndolos despertar de su letargo. Ahora se encontraría otro modo de romper el hechizo y eso era dejar pasar setenta y dos horas para que terminara por si mismo su ciclo de vida en el cuerpo del infectado.

De no ser por la distracción de Nico, no se hubieran dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Lo que esperaban ahora es que algún incidente de ese tipo se volviera a repetir.

* * *

 _ **Espero y haya sido de si agrado. Fue la primera idea que me vino a la mente en cuanto leí el tema para esta parte del reto y fue más fácil aun ya que este AU forma parte de una historia más larga y completa. Aunque de pronto surgieron conflictos sobre si debería publicar o no esta historia pues surgieron más ideas que luchaban por ser publicadas como parte del reto. Al final, triunfó el mal. Tengan por seguro que esa historia tendrá un futuro, cercano o lejano, en este lugar.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido.**_


End file.
